


Lipstick

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Crack, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: "What guys? You looked like there is something on my face."Alex spoke first after a while. "Kara, where did you go last night?"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 332





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture of a golden retriever face full of lipsticks and this happend. Sorry for any error in grammar. English is not my first language.

"Lena, baby there's an emergency I'll come back in a jiffy..."

"Mmmmkayy"

Rao it was early in the morning and she was just getting good cuddle time with Lena then some alien decide it was the best time to ran havoc on the draw bridge. Freakin the timing.

Thank Rao it took only around 1 hour of negotiating and the alien just accept its custody by the DEO. Well, things are looking good so far.

Kara flew quickly to the DEO preparing herself to beg Alex from doing paperworks so she could go back to Lena's.

"Okayy. Everything is fine guys I save em all and can I please push all of the paperworks to later. I needed to be somewhere..."

The whole team was silent.... She could hear pin drops.

"What guys? You looked like there is something on my face."

Alex spoke first after a while. "Kara, where did you go last night?"

"What? I'm just at Lena's. You know we always have sleepover every friday night." 

She heard something along "sleepover my ass" from Alex but she ignores it.

"Kara, there's something that you need to..." Winn was gesturing wildly with both hands.

Nia save the weird mumbling from Winn's by giving Kara a small mirror and she finally looked at herself.

"Rao! RAOO!!!!!"

Her face is full of red lipsticks and when she said full it is from her cheeks, forehead,lips and every where else on her face.

"I talked to the reporter just now."

"I think you should go see Lena now and we'll talk about any of this later okay," Alex finished gesturing away from the balcony

"Yepp. Gotta gooooo." Kara flew as fast as she can back to Lena's penthouse.

Lena woke up just after Kara gone out to her emergency. She was scrolling the news keeping tab on her Hero situation in case anything bad would happend.

Then, she saw Kara in all her Supergirl glory but with just something additional. Lena couldn't put her head on it at first until Supergirl was interviewed by a reporter then clear as day she could see Kara's whole face.

"Well, what a sight."

Swooshing noise was heard after a while almost blowing everything out of place.

"Lena! I think..... Oh... You watched the news."

Kara looked defeated and her face was as red as her cape. 

"Come here you big baby."

Kara snuggle beside Lena nuzzling her neck mumbling "I dont want to know what tomorrow's news will be like. What if someone knows Lena. I dont like this."

She keep on mumbling few incoherent words.

"Its okay darling. Nothing to be scared of. The news would only last a week tops what you should be afraid of is what are you gonna tell Alex." Lena finished.

Eyes opening wide Kara was about to start blabbering again before Lena shushed her. 

"And that we will go through tomorrow. Today, you just rest here, take a shower and we will order Chinese okay?"

"Rao I love you."

"I love you more darling."


End file.
